


My Wife Knows my Boyfriend

by ON HIATUS (ArtisticallyInsightful1)



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, On Hiatus, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ON%20HIATUS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Amanda have decided to be try out the poly-amorous lifestyle after realizing that Trevor will never stop until he has Michael. So now they have to live with each other and work living with each other and being a family. The relationship is always open for more to join.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I'll try to keep them in character. As a poly-amorous person I want to start writing more stories pertaining to the lifestyle. Hopefully I can keep everyone in character lol

Hello there. Meet Michael De Santa formally known as Michael Townley. How the De Santa name came to be is a VERY long story. Well Mr. De Santa is married to a very nice yet sometimes extremely moody woman. Her name is Amanda De Santa.

Amanda De Santa is very beautiful and she always means well but sometimes she may come off as mean. She sometimes does not know how to properly voice her feelings. Speaking of not knowing how to properly voice emotions, meet Michael De Santa's boyfriend Trevor Philips.

Yes you read that right. Boyfriend. He does indeed have two partners and they all live together. Michael got the house renovated and added a new room for Trevor because Trevor pitched fits over the fact that Amanda got to live and sleep with him but he lived on the other side of town. But that is another story for another time. Trevor still has many emotional issues and gets fall on his ass drunk from time to time but he has stopped doing meth. He still sells it. No one can stop him from running Trevor Philips' enterprises.

Michael has two adult children who were totally FREAKED OUT by this new arrangement. Jimmy was chill with it and so was Tracey it was just very very odd and hard to get used to. Jimmy damn near fainted one day when he came downstairs to get a soda and was greeted by Trevor shoving his tongue down his father's throat. Ah the months of therapy he needed after that...

Now even though Michael got Amanda and Trevor to stop from fighting as often it still happened. Amanda did not want to share her husband, he was hers! But...Trevor was so determined to be near Michael that he would break into the house late at night or pick locks. It was very hard to deal with, especially with Trevor's psychotic fits of rage.

Michael had learned to control his jealousy and he was trying to get Amanda and Trevor to also learn how. At this moment in their relationship Michael could not just hold one of their hands. He had to have Amanda on his left and Trevor on his right. He couldn't give Amanda a hug without turning around and doing the same for Trevor. Michael would find a way to make them get along.

Michael was sitting on his couch watching an old black and white film and sipping scotch. Amanda was out shopping today and the kids were God knows where. Michael was just beginning to wonder where Trevor was until he saw the man walk in and sit next to him. His boyfriend wrapped his arm around him and snuggled up to his side.

''I love you Mikey.'' Trevor whispered.

''I love you too T.'' Michael answered back still watching the movie.

Michael started getting back into the movie until he felt teeth grazing his neck,''What the fuck T!?'' It was irritating him.

Trevor let out a sigh,''No one's home! Fuck me! You fucked Amanda last night! Don't try to lie about it! I heard you!'' Trevor squinted his eyes accusingly.

''H-How did you hear it?''

''I was in the kitchen getting a drink and then I heard the bed creaking and Amanda sounding like a dying goat.'' Trevor said with an eye roll.

''Trev. Why do you want everything she gets? You don't have to get everything she gets...'' Michael says shaking his head. Oh shit...wrong thing to say...

Trevor tilted his head and frowned,''Oh really!? Well I think it's partly due to the fact that she stole you from me in the first place!?''

Michael sighs,''I thought we were going to agree to be poly-amorous.''

''Well I ain't that...Um what if I got a boyfriend Mikey? Would you get jealous?'' Trevor tested.

''Old me would have but not now no. If you desire another man then go ahead. I'd like to invite him to dinner.'' Michael says shrugging.

''I hate you.'' Trevor answers.

Michael says,''Learn how to live in harmony with us okay. What if we all had sex at the same time?''

Trevor gagged,''Oh fuck!'' He clutched his stomach,''Naked Amanda!'' He wretched.

Michael rolled his eyes,''I get it! I get it! How about you me and someone you're attracted to?''

''Maybe.'' Trevor says thinking about it.

''So you want to sit on my cock or what?'' Michael says with a wink.

Trevor says,''Hm maybe later so Amanda can hear.''

''Urgh why are you so childish Trev?'' Michael says sighing.

''Well I had to hear her late at night all unnnnnnnnggggghhhh ah! ah Mikey right there uuuuuuunngh!''

Scotch nearly sprayed out of Michael nose at Trevor's impression,''Stop! You're gonna fuckin' kill me!'' Michael laughed loudly, Trevor was a riot.

Trevor laughed and cuddled up to Michael,''Let's make out ya old fuck. You wanna taste me eh?''

Michael cuddled his boyfriend back and the two started to make out. Definately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah hell. More chapters to come lol.


	2. The Fuck Boy

Trevor and Amanda sat on the couch distance spread between them. Michael stood in front of them because he had an announcement to make. Michael sighed nervously and then said,''The announcement that I wanted to make is that I have another boyfriend now.''

Amanda blinked at least 100 times and Trevor's mouth gaped open. Amanda spoke first,''Giving that I have a few other boyfriends, I can't see anything wrong with you having another boyfriend as well.''

Trevor held up his hand in protest,''Uh. Am I not enough? Do you need two dicks in ya at once now!?'' Trevor looked pissed,''Who the fuck is it?''

''It's Steve Haines-

Trevor rolled his eyes,''What the fuck...Really!? You're going to date that prick? Have you no pride!?''

Michael sighed,''I know you hate him but give him a chance alright? Me and him are having a date tonight.''

Trevor piped up,''Where?''

''Here. We're just going to watch movies and talk.'' Michael says with a shrug. Trevor grimaced he didn't like the sound of this. Amanda suggests softly,''While they have their date how about you and me go shopping or clubbing or something Trevor?''

Trevor snarled,''Nah I want to stay and keep an eye on that prick. Never know what he could be up to this time eh?'' Trevor motioned for Michael to come to him. Michael walked up to him slowly and was surprised when Trevor pulled him into his lap,''If I catch him with his dick out I will have you know that I will cut it off and shove it down his throat Mikey.''

Amanda whistled,''Sounds like you.'' She looks at Michael apologetically,''Well I tried to give you and boyfriend number two alone time but you know how boyfriend number one is.'' She shrugged before getting up to go about her day.

''What the fuck is she trynna say! Come back here Mandy the fuck you say!?'' Trevor yells out to her.

''Trev chill the fuck out please. And please don't do too much when he comes over tonight.''

Trevor snarled not answering.

Later that night...

Steve showed up in his normal attire. He and Michael sat cuddling on the couch watching some action movie that Steve bought for them. It was about a man who had to fight to make it to being a world leader. There was a lot of violence but it didn't bother them one bit. Steve snaked his arm around Michael's shoulders and said softly,''Ya liking the movie so far Sugar?''

''Yeah. It's not so much my thing but it's not bad.'' Michael shrugged.

Steve smirked gazing at Michael's lips,''I want to kiss you. Can I?''

''Sure you can Steve.'' Michael practically whispered back. They both closed their eyes and leaned in to kiss but bolted apart when a hand intercepted them before they could.

Steve jumped back wiping his mouth roughly,''FUCK! I don't know where the fuck that hand has been! Now I have to sanitize my internal organs and burn my lips off my face!''

Trevor only laughed heartily,''Then don't try to kiss him. No touchy touchy okay? Looky looky but do not touchy touchy.''

''Trevor! Stop this.'' Michael says looking tired.

Trevor jumped on the couch next to Michael,''Stop what? I just came here for the movie.''

They all knew that wasn't true in the slightest. Steve tried to sit next to Michael but was instead tripped and he fell gripping on to couch cushions for dear life. Trevor busted out laughing,''Ah that was gold! I wish I had my phone out for that one!''

Michael shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. This would be a long night. ''Michael can you please tell him to go away?'' Steve says frowning. ''Go away please.'' Michael says softly rubbing Trevor's side.

Trevor's face darkened and he snarled,''Hn. As you wish.''

Oh shit! Michael knew that tone of voice. Trevor was going to do something bad. Something very bad. Michael poured him some more scotch and threw it back in one go.

When Trevor left Steve said,''What are you doing with that psychopath. You can do better.''

Michael held up his finger,''Don't push your luck. It'd be better if you stop bad mouthing him or I'll kick your ass myself.''

''Oh really? Then maybe we aren't right for each other.'' Steve said looking haughty.

''Look Steve. I don't mean it like that, Just try to get along with him.

They heard an explosion outside.

There outside of the gate...Steve's car was on fire and Trevor stood beside it flipping him the bird.

''THAT CAR COSTED A FORTUNE! I will fuck you up!'' Steve screamed.

''Come and get me bitch!'' Trevor taunted.

The two started punching, flailing, biting, and kicking on the side walk. Michael covered his face and shook his head. He was going to need A LOT more alcohol tonight.

He wanted to fall through the earth as his neighbors started to gawk. Fuck.

Later on that night...

Michael sat cuddling with Trevor when he thought of an idea,''Um Trevor you haven't been on a date with Patricia in a while. Try to convince her to meet up with you again. You two are really cute together.''

Trevor looked up at Michael lazily,''You really think so? I wish me and her didn't have to sneak around though, I really do love her Mikey.'' Trevor of all people pouted and laid his head on Michael's lap.

Michael soothed his boyfriend by rubbing his back,''It'll get better. Maybe you two can text or something. Have you...You know...''

Trevor sat up quickly,''How dare you make that suggestion! She's not some whore to pound like you are Michael. She means so much more to me then that!''

''Ah thank you Trevor. That makes me feel so good inside.'' Michael answered sourly.

''You know I don't mean that. I love you to pieces but you and me both know that we fuck like rabbits! Let's be honest here! But with Patricia. I just can't see myself doing the dirty with her.'' Trevor shurgged and then his face went dark,''Speaking of which has that little fuck boy of yours put his little wee wee where it doesn't belong eh?''

Michael laughed,''No trevor and you're so mean geez.''

''Mean!? Mean!? Blowing up his car was the kindest thing I could do! I didn't rip off his skin and cut off his balls and shove them up his nostrils did I!?'' Trevor screamed before calmy saying,''So that act I did was sorta nice. It was a warning.''

Michael sighed,''Hopefully someday you two will get along. Until then let's just not talk about it.''

Trevor said,''Fine by me.'' He cuddled up next to Michael and said,''After a while you know you're going to have to suck me off right?''

Michael looked confused,''Where the fuck did that come from?''

''Because you have that effect on me.'' Trevor says opening his legs wide revealing his bulge. Michael rolled his eyes,''I'll suck it in a second let me watch a little tv.''

''Tv this dick Mikey!''

Michael held back laughter,''Ah what the hell, no one's home anyways. ''

''Yay!'' Trevor cheered happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write some Trikey smut on the next chapter.


	3. The Cocktease and Caring Father

Michael slides between Trevor's legs. Trevor looks down at his boyfriend expectantly. Michael rubbed Trevor's cock through his jeans,''Do you want me to suck it baby?'' Michael teases.

Trevor thrusted his hips up to Michael's face,''Don't fucking tease me babe. Suck it!''

Michael held back his laughter and tsked,''Don't hump my fuckin' face babe.'' Trevor looked down at Michael frowning wanting contact as soon as possible, he hadn't had a blow job in a while.

Trevor rolled his eyes as Michael was being a fucking cock tease,''I'll suck you I promise.'' Michael says with a wicked grin.

''Fuck you. You've been denying me blow jobs for a fucking week. Don't think you won't be punished for this!'' Trevor threatened.

''Maybe I want to be punished.'' Michael says with a wink and he got back onto his feet. He heard his daughter trying to tip toe out of the house. Michael felt his stomach drop. He didn't know she was here! he could've sworn no one was here. He felt a light blush form on his cheeks. Trevor slapped Michael's ass hard,''Fucking cocktease!''

Tracey screamed,''Eww gross!''

''Sorry you had to here that bab- Michael's sentence stopped as he walked up to his daughter and saw what she was wearing,''Woah woah woah! What the fuck are you wearin'!? Go back up to your room and change.'' Michael demanded.

And then Trevor walked up to see what Michael was complaining about. His face slowly contorted into a look of pure disbelief,''Oh no. Oh hell No!'' Trevor grabbed Tracey's arm,''Is that a G-string young lady!?'' Tracey was wearing shorts so short that her butt was hanging out of them and all she wore on top was a skimpy bikini bra. He hair was let down and teased upward, and her shorts revealed her G-string. Trevor pulled her upstairs,''You look like your dad in the 80's there is no way you're leaving the house looking like that slut.''

Michael gasped,''DO NOT TELL HER THAT!'' He hid his face with his hands in embarrassment and shame,''It was just a phase okay!?''

''Ewww! TMI!'' Tracey screamed as Trevor marched her to her room.

Once Trevor walked her to her room he closed the door and turned on her light switch to brighten the room. He sat on her bed,''Now. Talk to your uncle T. Why are you acting out like this eh? And where were you going dressed like that!?''

''OMG you're not my Dad!'' She whined.

''It doesn't make a bit of a difference. Were you going to drink alcohol? Because you know how I feel about that young lady. And sex...Sex is just!'' he grasped his head,''I'll kill any man who puts his penis anywhere near you!'' He roared his eyes a blaze.

''You have fun all the time! Why can't I!?'' Tracey argued.

''You think that shit is fun!? Let me tell ya somethin'. I used to get shit faced all the time to deal with my depression, same goes with the drugs. I've had a very fucked up childhood and so has your dad and the drugs and alcohol numb the pain. Since me and your father have gotten together I have not done meth or even gotten shitfaced. Yeah I have a drink here and there but responsibly. Because I'm finally happy. I'm happy with you guys. And the constant sex with prostitutes was a way to run away from my constant loneliness. I needed touch. I needed someone.''

''Ewww like TMI Uncle T.'' She says her face scrunched up.

''Yeah I know. But I just want you to understand why I'm so strict about things like this. Don't make the disgusting mistakes me and your father made eh? NOW PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON!''

Tracey smiles,''Sure Uncle T. I understand that you love and care for me. I'm a brat at times but I understand where you're coming from.''

Trevor smirks,''I'm glad ya do.'' They awkwardly hugged because Trevor didn't feel okay with touching Tracey while she was barely dressed.

Trevor walks out of the room and as he is closing it behind him Michael asks,''How'd it go?''

''She understood. We had a heart to heart.'' Trevor says softly.

''I love you so much Trev.'' Michael says blushing.

''Aw shut up you fat sack of shit.'' Trevor says pushing passed Michael.

''Admit it.'' Michael prodded.

''Nope.''

''Admit it~''

''Fuck you.''

''You'd be an amazing Daddy.'' Michael teased.

''I will punch you in the fuckin-

The door bell run and the two men looked over wondering who the hell it was. Michael didn't give a damn so he went to the living room to watch movies. Trevor sighed and opened the door and as soon as he saw who it was he slammed the door in the person's face.

Trevor then went to sit next to Michael.

''Who was it Trev?'' Michael asked not taking his eyes from the screen.

''Jehovah witnesses. You know.'' Trevor says shrugging.

''At night? It's a bit late for them.'' Michael said skeptically.

They then heard the door unlock.

''You gave that bastard a fucking key!?'' Trevor practically screamed.

Steve rounded the corner,''Hey beautiful I just wanted to stop by to give you this.'' Steve held out a box that held diamond promise ring. Trevor knocked the box out of Steve's hand mistaking it for a wedding ring,''A little late for that.''

Steve gritted his teeth and picked up the box giving it to Michael,''It's a promise ring for you Michael. It represents all of the promises that I talked to you about that one night.'' Steve said ignoring Trevor.

''That one night eh?'' Trevor says quirking a brow at Michael. Michael smiled at Steve,''Thank you Steven. It is very beautiful.'' He put it on his left hand. Steve smiled and kissed Michael. As they kissed Trevor turned his head the other way, awkwardly ignoring the two. Steve sat next to Michael on the couch.

''Woah buddy! I thought that was all ya came for! Get the fuck out.'' Trevor says snarling.

''Steve I'll spend time with you another time okay? I love you.'' Michael says softly. Steve smiles and whispers that he loves Michael as well in his ear. Trevor was looking in the opposite direction again until Steve moved to leave.

There was an awkward silence and then Michael tried to break it by holding Trevor's hand but that was squashed when Trevor swatted his hand away exclaiming,''Fuck you. Don't touch me. I need. I need cool down time.''

Michael sighed but nodded in understanding. Well this was an improvement and a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I might focus on what Steve and Michael promised each other that one night in the next chapter.


	4. Unspoken Feelings

Michael looked up at Trevor who sat beside him on the couch fuming, arms crossed,''Are you angry Trevor?'' Michael asked already knowing the answer. Trevor didn't even turn his head to look at him,''Sorta.''

Michael blushed,''Because we kissed with you sitting right there?''

Trevor still didn't turn to look at him,''That and this 'That one night' business. Why didn't you talk to me about all of that? I thought we were going to have open communication in this relationship.'' Trevor finally looks over at him,''What did he promise you?''

Michael sighs,''I knew this would happen. Look Trev- But Michael was cut off by Trevor holding up his hand,''Don't you look me! I can't do this. I can't share you with him. Amanda's one thing but him- Michael held up both hands in defense,''Maybe if you got to know him better...Just try.''

Trevor looked extremely apprehensive he bit his lip and looked downward. Michael frowned at the pain in Trevor's eyes. He didn't want him to hurt from this. Ever since Trevor met Steve he would pick on him for his looks, His confidence, and most of all how much Michael flirted with the bastard. It all started when one time Trevor caught Michael checking out Steve's ass while having a discussion about the next heist and Trevor lost it. This was back when he and Michael were not on good terms and they were getting to know Steve. He left the meeting and immediately had a rampage and at that time he thought it was for no reason. Trevor thought it was just to blow off steam or that he was pissed at Michael still for betraying him.

Trevor soon found out that it wasn't that that caused it. One day Steve whispered something in Michael's ear. They were setting up a heist. Franklin and Lamar just sat with Trevor and they were in the middle of a conversation. Trevor couldn't remember what he and Franklin were talking about but he does remember looking up to see Steve damn near pressed up against Michael whispering in his ear. Michael was giggling. Fucking giggling like a school girl! Trevor saw the blush on Michael's cheeks as the blonde man flirted with him. Michael looked at Steve, his eyes cloudy with arousal. Michael looked at Steve in a way that Trevor had wanted to be looked at. That was it.

Then before he knew it Trevor picked up a crate that was sitting near were he and Franklin were seated and threw it at Steve's head. Franklin jumped up,''DAMN DAWG! Yo what the fuck!?''

Lamar jumped up and screamed,''YO CRAZY MAN DONE LOST IT HOMIE!'' Lamar looked about ready to run.

Michael looked mortified,''What do you think you're doin' you fucking psycho!?''

Steve clutched his head and I shit you not. Started to act like Trevor was the root of all evil and that he needed to go to Michael's house in order to ''get better''. God dammit he gave them an excuse to fuck. Trevor was shaking with rage.

Michael yelled,''Ey I'm talking to you! Why the fuck would you do that!?''

Dave quietly sing-songed,''Jealousy~'' as he walked by lighting a cigarette. Lamar nodded in agreement,''He possessive as hell over Michael man.'' Trevor growled ignoring Lamar's remark and grabbed Dave by his shoulders turning the man around to face him,''I. am. NOT. fucking jealous! I'm not!''

Lamar tried to soothe him,''Okay okay...Calm down man. It's aight.''

Trevor stared down Steve breathing hard,''You think you're so good because of your fancy house and your fake ass lifestyle. Ah look at me I'm pretty boy and I have money and full of my fucking self.'''

Steve rolled his eyes,''You wish you had it like me huh?''

''No fuck you! I don't want anything you represent.'' Trevor growled.

''Then why so jealous? C'mon Michael, how about we go to your place?'' Steve let out a very unmanly squeal as Trevor tackled him down and started pounding his fist on his face.

''That's it! That's enough. Can't deal with this. We're goin' home.'' Michael exclaimed.

''We're?'' Trevor says pain in his eyes. Michael saw that Trevor wanted to say something but couldn't. His pride was too great to admit it.

''Yes we're.'' Michael says getting into his car,''Follow me to my place Steve.''

Trevor's jaw dropped his fist clenched at his sides,''Fine! Have it your way! I don't care!'' Trevor kept his face straight and angry.

When the cars drove away Trevor sat down covering his face with his hands to hide the tears that fell freely. Lamar,Franklin,and Dave had no fucking idea what to do.

''Damn that nookie must have been good!'' Lamar says and Franklin jabs him in the side for it but Lamar continues on anyway,''You know the dick is good when you cry and get all emotional and clingy and shit. That dick is good yo.''

Franklin slapped Lamar's back,''Will you shut up!? C'mon man let me drive you home.''

Trevor said between hiccups,''C-Can I come?''

''Sure nigga long as you ain't gone get all super emo and shit.'' Lamar said, Franklin punched his side for it. Trevor said softly,''I promise I won't. Can we go out for drinks?''

Franklin nodded,''Yeah man. You look like you need it.''

The three went drinking and Trevor cried worse and worse as the time passed. They staggered out of the bar and got back into the car. Lamar was sitting in the passenger seat, Franklin was driving, and Trevor was crying in the back,''I've been so lonely without him! And he prefers that fucking Ken doll over me! I look so much better right!?''

Lamar growled,''Man you been crying about that nigga all night like some little ol' bitch! Go to sleep.''

Franklin slurred,''Leave him alone man. He's in a lot of pain.''

Trevor cried,''I'm lonely. I can't do this. I need him.''

''Damn he is so fucking sensitive.'' Lamar slurs,''Killing my buzz.''

Franklin slurs back,''Don't pretend like you didn't cry the first time you and me broke up.''

''Damn nigga don't tell him that!'' Lamar whispers embarrassed. Franklin snickers and continues to drive them. Trevor says,''Wait...What?''

Now we go to Michael sitting on his couch watching tv with Steve. It was awkward. They barely knew each other, Steve wrapped his arm around Michael's shoulders and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Michael smiled at the sensation it felt good to feel this kind of intimacy. Amanda had left him and the kids left with her. He was always alone in this big empty house.

Steve whispered in his ear,''I know we barely know each other but...I promise to keep you company even after Amanda comes back okay. You don't have to feel lonely in this big empty house. Whenever you feel lonely give me a call.''

Michael nodded feeling a blush creep up on his cheeks. Michael didn't believe for a second that this man would keep that promise.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael let out a nervous laugh to ease the tension,''You don't mean that do ya Steve.''

Steve pursed his lips,''Now I know I'm not the most sentimental guy, but...I do have a thing for you and...'' Steve looked away feeling very uncomfortable.

Michael laughed not taking it seriously,''But...You're straight right? What makes you want me? I'm a man.''

Steve chuckled,''Hmmm then you must not know about me and Devin.''

Michael's face fell immediately,''You and Devin? You mean to tell me you were flirting with me this whole time and you have Devin? Is this some scheme. Look I don't need you in my fucking house if this is just a game to you. I need sincerity. I need-

The doorbell rung and Michael let out a frustrated growl,''Who the fuck could it be at this time of night!?''

Steve stood up,''I understand if you don't want to pursue anything but always know that I will keep my promise.''

''Yeah,Yeah. I don't know what you and Devin are up to.'' Michael answers bitterly not looking up at the other man. Steve sighs and leaves, upon opening the door a drunk Trevor falls in. He was knocked out cold gripping a bottle of liqour for dear life. Michael heard the noise and ran to check it out.

''Oh no. Anything but him.'' Michael says exasperated. Steve looked amused,''I'm guessing this is your boyfriend huh? I already kind of knew...with how jealous he is of me and all. I know you two are going though a rough patch, and honestly I don't give a fuck. It's your decision whether you want me or not.''

''Good night Steve.'' Michael says shooing him and dragging Trevor in.

''I mean I actually bathe you know.''

''Good night Steve.''

''And I am much more organised, I can get you anything your pretty little heart desires.''

''GOOD NIGHT STEVE!'' Michael says growing impatient, honestly he had a really bad case of the blue balls and just wanted to throw Trevor on the couch and go up to his room and jerk off in peace. He'd rather be lonely than deal with whatever Devin and Steve had planned.

''Why don't you trust me?'' Steve said.

''Because Devin's a fucking asshole is why so good night.'' Michael says trying to close the door.

Steve lodges his foot in the door still trying to persuade Michael into letting him hit it. He was suffering from blue balls too, it's either get Michael to spread em or find the closets hooker. ''There's so much we can do for each other. Don't you like me?''

''GOOD FUCKING NIGHT STEVE!'' Michael snaps trying to kick Steve's foot out of the door.

Steve frowned,''I just wanted to be with you but I guess fucking not. Your boyfriend tumbled in drunk and now you can't even look at me.''

''What the fuck is this!? We barely know each other just admit that you want to fuck me.'' Michael says rolling his eyes.

''Hm. You're acting like you don't want me to fuck you. Just let me...Please?'' Steve says giving him a wicked grin.

Michael felt conflicting emotions. It just didn't feel right,''I can't not with Trevor here.''

''Well if he were to wake up would he fuck you!? Jerking off is not nearly as good as feeling hands all over you. Touching you, rubbing you, squeezing you...'' Michael had stopped trying to forced the door closed and Steve took advantage of that, he pushed the door open slowly and Michael stepped back. That made Michael remember to put drunk Trevor on the couch.

''Hey Steve help me put this drunk piece of shit on the couch will ya?'' Michael says his voice flat.

Steve nodded but looked extremely displeased, he would've been satisfied just using Trevor as a door mat.

After they threw the man on the couch Michael walked Steve up to his room. He felt bad for telling Amanda not to fuck the tennis couch in the bed but look at him. Steve kissed and licked his neck sending chills down his spine.

The two men had a quickie. Without passion. Or feeling. Mainly because Michael was detached. Michael was on his hands and knees as Steve pounded into him. It felt good but it lacked intimacy. Michael let out a load moan as he came, he hadn't orgasmed in a long while, he really savored the feeling of his climax and judging by the erratic way Steve pounded into him he was doing the same.

After it was finished Steve pulled out and got dressed. Michael felt like a cheap whore. Steve wasn't one for cuddling and being close, Michael could sense that. Michael didn't really mind Steve leaving because if Trevor woke up and saw Steve there, shit would've hit the fan.


	6. Chapter 6

Back to the present time.

Trevor looked like he was figuring everything out and trying to make sense of it all,''So you took that fake ass son of a bitch back here so you could get laid and then I wander over here some how drunk and you just leave me on the fucking floor while you and pretty boy argue because for once you grow a conscience and actually feel bad for something BUT then all it takes is some sleazy bullshit to make you throw me on the couch and precede to fuck him anyway. Oh how romantic.'' Trevor claps with a sarcastic grin,''You have now stooped to an all time low. And guess what. I'm leaving for a while. I can not stand the sight of you much longer.''

''Ah c'mon! You told me to tell you the truth from now on! I know what I did was fucked up but you know how it feels to be that lonely. Remember when you got drunk and wouldn't stop begging Franklin to cuddle you and hold you and call you dad?''

''HEY HEY HEY HEY! Who the fuck told you that!?'' Trevor snapped looking defensive,''At least I didn't beg him to fuck me. And now I know I can't trust him with secrets either!''

''Jesus T just calm down. There's nothing wrong with wanting affection. I would've had sex with you. I would've flirted with you. But you were so hostile. You were so hateful. I know what I did in the past was fucked up, but I would've held you. I would've kissed you and loved you the way you needed to be loved but you wouldn't let me.''

''Don't give me that bullshit!''

''What bullshit!? Every time you needed love you went to Franklin. I don't have a problem with that because we both see him as a son figure and like family, I get that but at the same time...You knew that Franklin couldn't give you the love you needed. That you wanted.''

Trevor sighs, he hated when Michael was right. Michael had a point. Trevor says softly,''I was going on rampages instead of working it out with you. When I saw how you looked at Steve and how you treated Steve I felt like garbage. All you ever did was argue with me. I know I was being an asshole but I couldn't express my pain in any other way Mikey. And then this pretty boy, and I do know your type by the way Michael, starts flirting with you and took all of your attention away from me. I knew I was a dick Mikey but at least it got your attention.''

Michael nodded,''I understand where you're coming from but don't blame me for needing affection.''

Trevor says looking perplexed,''My only question is, why are you still with him after me and you have patched things up?'' He tilts his head rasing a brow,''I mean I understand why you fucked him then but why keep fucking him now? Ain't I enough?''

Michael sighs,''I'll break up with him if this bothers you so much.''

Trevor grins and jumps up with glee,''Why thank you Michael I knew you'd understand!'' Trevor was beaming.

Michael shook his head,''Freakin' weirdo.''

''Hey!'' Trevor says playfully before settling back on the couch to cuddle with his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was super confusing with how I switched between time frames in the middle of the story XD


	7. Unnecessary Drama

Trevor was sitting on the couch watching Impotent Rage. He was so into watching the cartoon that he didn't notice Amanda walking up to the couch and sitting down. He only noticed when he felt her flop back on the couch and lay on it, resting her head on the arm rest.

''Hey Trevor.'' She says he only grunts his response.

Amanda sat up and says,''I heard that you and Micahel aren't getting along right now. Who is this Steve guy anyway? I mean I've heard you two talking about him. But I don't remember meeting him. Is he causing drama?''

Trevor sighs and turns off the tv, he knew he wouldn't be able to watch his favorite show in peace anymore,''Steve is an asshole that we met through Dave. I don't know if you know Dave, but Dave introduced Michael to him and they flirted with eachother for awhile and then...And now let's skip to the day that Michael sat us down and told us about his new boyfriend. Well as you can tell just hearing that asshole's name pissed me the fuck off and then I found out that Michael LIED to me once again! He said that he did not fuck that son of a bitch but guess what? He fucking did. In your bed no less.''

Amanda's face then contorted angrily,''That fucking bastard! When did that happen!?''

''After you had left with the kids.'' Trevor says bitterly.

Amanda shook her head,''I want to meet this Steve guy. Though he sounds like a total dick.''

Trevor grimaced before saying uncharacteristically soft,''Do...Do you think if I let them have privacy that Michael will throw me out of that room and give it to Steve? Do you think that if I don't cock block him he'll find away to disappear once again.''

Amanda sighs she tried her best not to sound like she was on the verge of tears,''We won't leave you again Trevor. We consider you family now.''

''HOW THE FUCK DO I KNOW THAT!?'' Trevor roared jumping up,''HE ABANDONED ME FOR NINE YEARS! HE DIDN'T GIVE A SHIT! Now he's trying to hook up with this rich, suave,and pretty man. Wouldn't that make you suspicious!?''

Amanda kept calm,''He renovated the house just for you Tre-

''HOW CAN I BELIEVE THAT!?'' Trevor cut her off tears in his eyes.

''Steve is not a threat.'' She whispers.

''Like hell he's not! Michael has been fucking around with Steve for a while.''

''But if Michael didn't like you or didn't want you why would he go through all of this insanity. Just calm down and think it through. How about we invite Steven over for dinner and try to get everyone used to each other. I can go shopping with him and take him out for coffee to get to know him and maybe you could take him to the movie theatre.''

Trevor growls shaking still, he was trying to calm down. Amanda says,''Do you want to go to the gym and beat up some punching bags?''

Trevor blinks and thinks about it for a second and then nods in agreement. Amanda smiles and wraps her arm around Trevor's waist,''Good, you can blow off some steam in a productive manner.''

Michael is sitting at a coffee shop with Steve.

''Soooo you're telling me that you want to break up with me because Trevor is a childish prick? Listen babe, I don't give a rats ass about him. This is about YOU and ME. I don't give a fuck about what he feels about our relationship! I shouldn't have to stop fucking you just because your boyfriend gets jealous. Devin gets jealous every now and then but do you see him trying to break me and you up?''

Michael nods,''I totally understand where you're coming from. But I also don't want Trevor to be hurt.''

''But what do you want? Tell me what you want. Being poly-amorous is a wonderful thing and when you have multiple partners you can have more of a variety of choices. What Trevor can't do,I can do, or what I can't do your wife can do. You get what I'm sayin'?''

''Yeah I know what you mean. And I feel the same way about it but Trevor is just so clingy.'' Michael argues feeling hopeless.

''Then tell him to cut that shit out. Not everything is about him. I want to be with you, and that asshole is not getting in the way.'' Steve says his voice flat, he was totally done with the unnecessary drama.

Michael was startled by his phone going off when he answered it he heard Franklin on the other end,''What's up Michael? I was wondering if you would want to go on a double date with me and Lamar?''

''Wait...WHAT!?'' Michael shouted it a little too loud because people started to stare, Michael gave them all an apologetic look,''Uh...what?'' Michael asked again a lot quieter.

''Oh man Trevor didn't tell you. Shit, I thought he would've told all of Los Santos by now. I kind of slipped up and told Trevor about the time that me and Lamar broke up and Lamar was all heart broken and shit.''

Michael couldn't believe what he was hearing. Since when was this happening!?

''So you want to go on a double date with me and Trevor?'' Michael asked trying to make sure he was following correctly.

''Yeah, if that's cool with you.'' Franklin says calmly.

''Oh...Okay. Just text me a date and time and I'll tell Trevor about it.''

''Aight man. Cool.'' Franklin said before hanging up. Steve looked bored and uninterested, he looked at the cars passing by with disinterest with his lips pursed. Michael put his phone away,''Sorry for that.''

Steve shrugged,''It's fine.''

Michael's phone rung again and it was a text telling him the date was set up for tomorrow in the afternoon. Michael took mental note of it and put his phone away again.

''Hope you have fun on your date tomorrow.'' Steve says not looking the least bit interested.

There was a very awkward silence.


	8. The random blond man

Steve was now driving Michael home in his new car. Michael says softly,''I love the new car by the way, It's very sleek.''

Steve smiles at the compliment,''Thanks babe.''

They chit chat all the way to the house, when they pull up Michael gets out and so does Steve. Steve walks up to the door with Michael, Michael thought that Steve was just being polite and walking him to his door. Steve spoke up,''Um, can I come in for a bit?''

''Uh...Steve...You know...''

''Yeah yeah. I know, just let me stay for a little while. Please?'' Steve made a pleading face that Michael thought was very alluring. Michael grabs Steve's hand and walks into the house with him. They sit on the couch and start making out immediately. Steve twirled his tongue around Michael's in a fight for dominance. Michael let out a moan and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist, pulling the man closer.

''Mm...You're yearning for me baby?'' Steve asked breathlessly.

''Mm-hm.'' Michael grunted kissing the blond again.

Steve pushed Michael back on the couch and trailed kisses up and down the bigger man's neck. Michael squirmed and moaned loving the feeling of the light feathery kisses.

Steve bit Michael's neck and sucked hard enough to leave a mark, it turned Michael on! It made him hard within seconds,''Oh Steve if you don't stop I'm gonna beg you to fuck me!''

''That's exactly what I want!''

''But the kids are here! I don't want to scar them!'' Michael exclaimed.

Little did Michael know Jimmy and Tracey were on the steps watching. Tracey had her hand over her mouth and Jimmy looked extremely grossed out, after they heard that they both fled up to Tracey's room and quietly closed the door.

Tracey hissed,''Our dad is a whore!''

Jimmy gagged,''Therapy. I need more therapy.''

''Do you think mom and Uncle Trevor know about that blond guy? I've never seen him before...'' Tracey then looked sad,''I think it would break Uncle Trevor's heart to find out that Dad has another boyfriend! I thought he was going to be open with us about this. I mean yeah it's weird that Mom let's dad date Uncle T but at the same time what the fuck. Uncle T already has extreme abandonment issues. I know he'll get depressed once he finds out about this guy.''

Michael, Trevor, and Amanda talked to each other about Steve but as you can see, they failed to inform the kids.

Jimmy looked angry,''Why is our dad such a liar. I want to just tell Uncle T.''

''NO! DON'T! IT'LL BREAK HIS HEART!'' Tracey pleaded.

Jimmy shrugged,''I don't give a fuck! If dad thinks I won't put his ass on blast for once he's got another thing coming! Uncle T doesn't deserve this Trace and you know it!''

Tracey huffed looking conflicted,''I know! I know!''

When the kids rushed downstairs they were surprised to see their dad reading a book with a pillow on his lap looking as calm as ever, no blond guy to be found anywhere.

''Um...Hi dad...'' Tracey says awkwardly.

Michael blushes and hides the BDSM smut novel he was reading called 'the chains of intimacy'. ''Uh, h-hi kids.''

Jimmy looked at him suspiciously,''Is there anything you need to tell us?''

''Yes. But it will have to wait for a later time. We will have a big conversation later.'' Michael says trying to not look like he was hiding a boner. Awkward...

The front door opened and Trevor and Amanda came in cheerfully. As soon as they rounded the corner Jimmy practically yelled,''Me and Tracey caught Dad getting freaky with a blond man!''

''JIMMY!'' Tracey yelled, she grabbed Trevor's arm and tried her best to soothe him,''Uncle T he's just joking! You know how stupid his sense of humor is.''

Trevor mean mugged Michael and looked at Jimmy asking,''Getting freaky where?''

''Yeah I'd like to know as well!'' Amanda demanded looking at Michael inquiringly.

''On the couch.'' Jimmy answers quickly.

Trevor rolled his eyes,''You fucking pig.'' He sat down next to Michael and Tracey was shocked. No explosions. No death matches... Nothing.

''Uncle T...Are you alright?'' She gasps,''H-Have you and Daddy broken up!?''

Trevor calmly shakes his head and wraps his arm around Tracey's waist pulling her onto his lap,''No sweetheart everything is fine. The blond son of a bitch that your dad was with is his other boyfriend. Me and your dad are still together.''

''Why are you so calm?'' Tracey asks looking worried.

''Amanda took me to the gym to let my anger out and then took me to get a massage and I got a lot of happy endings if you know what I mean.'' He says chucking and Tracey exclaims,''Ewww!'' and jumps up,''I have the weirdest parents in the world!''

Michael says softly in Trevor's ear,''You mind giving me a happy ending? This hard on is killing me.''

''Oh? He left you hard? Hm he's not a very good boyfriend then. He's a cock tease just like you. Just know that whenever I get you hard Mikey...You will always finish whether it's on my face or in my-

Amanda screamed,''OKAY! OKAY!''

Jimmy already had his ears covered as he was retreating from the room he really did not want to know what Trevor had just said. Amanda look flustered,''Don't talk like that around me and the kids Trevor.'' She left to go to her room.

Trevor nods apologetically. Michael says,''We have been invited to a double date by Lamar and Franklin.''

''Awww! When!?'' Trevor cheered.

''Later on today. Are you going to wear your sexy dress so I can slip my hand under your skirt and into your panties and make you come on the Ferris wheel?'' Michael asks a slight growl in his voice.

''Oh fuck yeah Mikey. I'll let you play in my panties while I unzip your pants and play with that big juicy cock.'' Trevor moans and sits on Michael lap grinding on him. Michael asks,''You want me to fuck you in your room Trev?''

''Yes.'' Trevor practically begged.

''Damn nymphomaniac.'' Michael grunted and the two men walked up to Trevor's room, they walked through the kitchen and opened the door. Trevor's room was messy as always and he didn't bother to hide his sex toys and dirty magazines.

Michael closed and locked the door behind him and the two fucked like rabbits once again.


	9. Chapter 9

After taking a good shower with Trevor right behind him egging him on to drop the soap. Michael got dressed for their date. They were both still in the bathroom. Trevor stood there not even bothering to put on a towel. He looked at Michael,''Why ya getting all dressed up?''

Michael looked at his boyfriend as if he had three heads,''Uh...Our date?''

Trevor blinked and looked confused,''What? You were serious about that?'' He looked genuinely shocked.

Michael nodded,''You have that little of faith in me T?''

''I just thought that you'd never want to be seen outside with me... I mean romantically. I know you went on a date with Steve earlier.'' Trevor started to dry himself off,''I thought he was the public boyfriend and I was the boyfriend that was hidden from the general public.''

Michael sighs he hated that he had ruined Trevor's confidence. Trevor puts on a front of confidence but deep down he feels terrible about himself and his trust issues have increased over the years. Michael surprised Trevor buy pulling him into a hug,''I love you T.''

''Yeah,Yeah whatever.'' Trevor says before wrapping the towel around his waist and going to his bedroom. What was T's problem now? Michael was pulled from his thoughts by Jimmy exclaiming,''Uncle T showers!? God damn that is just so weird!''

''Shut the fuck up Tubby!'' Trevor yelled back. Michael covered his mouth holding in his laughter even though Trevor would not be able to hear him anymore. Michael decided to go into his and Amanda's room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Amanda put down her book and wrapped her arms around him,''You okay Michael?''

''Trevor's trust issues.'' Michael muttered.

''Well that's not new baby.'' Amanda shrugged.

Michael sighed,''I know honey but he really really does not trust me. He thinks that I hide him from the general public and that Steve is a way to cover up for me being with Trevor. Ugh, you understand what i'm trying to say right?''

''Uh...Maybe? Are you saying that Trevor thinks that Steve is the boyfriend that he will open with and he's the one that you hide?'' Amanda grimaced,''You're open with both of them. Everyone knows that you and Trevor have something. EVERYONE!''

Michael laughed at Amanda's wide eyes. Michael then asked,''Do you think I act like I'm embarrassed of Trevor?''

''Sometimes. Maybe that hurts his feelings.'' Michael says looking very guilty.

Amanda sighs and says softly,''Trust takes time Michael. Just give it time okay love?''

Michael nodded in understanding but this really did bother him.


End file.
